


The Proverbial Olive Branch

by ZomBrie



Series: Ghosts of Sinner's Past [1]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: No romance here guys, Other, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Slow Burn, Some Cursing, alucard is being a dickhole and reader doesn't know why, gender-neutral, just the intro to something bigger, like one f-bomb, reader - Freeform, slowly importing this ish from the tumbls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 04:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16946823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZomBrie/pseuds/ZomBrie
Summary: It’s your first mission with Hellsing’s secret weapon and… you don’t even get to go.[Alucard/Gender Neutral Reader]





	The Proverbial Olive Branch

Everyone carries a sort of energy around with them.

Some remind you of a clean, plush throw coming straight out of the dryer- soft, fuzzy, gentle on your skin, something you just want to wrap yourself up in like a cocoon and bury your nose deep. Others are a lot like doing something productive, such as a chore, on your one day off: they’re not terrible per say and hell you might even feel better if you would just deal with them, but the time and energy required to do so makes you question if they’re even worth it. Then there are those that make your face scrunch and pucker, like drinking coffee that has long since settled to room temperature, or biting into a berry that’s not quite ripe yet, or spending too much time with someone who doesn’t understand the concept “overstaying your welcome”. 

Most people you’ve come across are a blend of sorts, sometimes tipping the scales one way or another, and much like how the world rarely works in absolutes neither do humans. Never have you ever met someone whose energy was totally one or the other- close, yet never exact.

Then there’s Hellsing’s secret weapon: Alucard. And He’s unlike anything else you’ve stumbled across before.

The best way that you can describe His energy is like this: it’s a lot like standing outside on a summer afternoon after a torrential downpour has passed. It’s sweltering, it’s oppressive, it makes your skin feel sticky and clammy and no matter how deeply you inhale breathing has become a terrible burden; it honestly reminds you of the muggy swamps in the Deep South of the states but double the intensity and triple the torture. In short His energy is completely and totally negative, and ever since you met Him you’ve done your absolute best to avoid Him like He has the plague because, to be frank, He scares the holy piss out of you. But…

But then Sir Integra assigns the two of you on the same mission because she is, and you quote, “curious to see what happens.” Whatever that means, though you assume it has something to do with the fact that, for whatever reason, He hates your guts.

You’d say the feeling’s mutual but you don’t really hate Him… you’re just utterly terrified of Him.

Which certainly isn’t helping your current situation any, what with you being trapped in the front seat of a luxurious company-owned vehicle while the vampire in question spreads Himself out in the back seat to occupy as much space as possible. It’s an intimidation tactic, you immediately recognize that, and you’re not too ashamed to admit that it’s working like a charm.

In your peripheral you see the Hellsing driver’s grip on the steering wheel is slack, fingers loosely curled around the beige dyed leather and her eyes never straying from the road. Judging by the relaxed slope of her mouth, what little you can see in her profile anyways, she seems… content. Comfortable. As if the atmosphere in the car isn’t heavy with tension so thick that it’s practically tangible. And you really don’t want to disturb you her, or the Beast in the backseat, however you just need… something. Anything to distract you and your building anxiety. (You can only bite at your cuticles for so long before they start to bleed.)

Maybe music will help-

“ **Don’t**.”

The sound of His sharp baritone nearly makes you cough out your heart with how high it jumps, and while the organ pounds away at your ribcage you slowly retract your hand from the radio. Thus, mission “Halt Mounting Anxiety before it becomes Unbearable” shrivels away until it’s nothing but dust. 

The silence in the car persists, though a touch denser than what it used to be, and in this moment of quiet it occurs to you that perhaps Alucard looks down on you because you’re human? Or maybe it has something to do with you being a medium; it may be in the year of the Lord 2029 but folks still look down on mediumship as a parlor trick performed by manipulative, money-grubbing carnies (Sir Integra said as much when she first hired you.) The vampire has only “been back” for six months now (you don’t know what that means) and He has yet to see you in action, so maybe it’s high time to show Him just how serious you truly are!

Start off by discussing the mission, then move on to developing a solid plan- where you’ll cleverly slide in a few references of your all too real abilities- and after that you’ll freaking blow Him away when you bag the target and purify the place all on your own!

…well, okay not all on your own, all of the missions you’ve been a part of up until this point has involved a teammate or two for a reason… The point is you’re going to be the best damn hunter you can be tonight so Alucard will stop treating you like shit. (And hopefully you won’t be as scared of Him by the time this is all over.) 

So you pick the manilla folder up off of the floor mat and flip it open, putting on your best (fakest, politest) smile.

“Mister Alucard,” ignore the growling Murray, just keep going. “I was wondering if we could go over the mission together. I know that Sir Integra already briefed us on the details before we left but I just wanna make sure that I’m good and prepared.” 

You leave the suggestion hanging in the air, essentially tossing the ball into His court so He can make the next move. However, other than the air dropping a few degrees and the driver lightly clearing her throat, nothing else happens. You know He heard you though. So you bite the bullet and take the risk.

“Mister Alucard?”

And just like before He says nothing. Perhaps you should actually look at Him, make some eye contact? God you really don’t want to… the last time you did that your fight or flight instincts went haywire, your body wasn’t even telling you to protect yourself it was just telling you to haul ass in the opposite direction. But maybe it’s time to put on your big kid pants and be a freaking adult?

You rotate your torso so you can turn in your seat, completely skipping over the whole “glance-over-the-shoulder” bit because you’re twenty six dammit, and- and-

And you completely regret every life decision that has lead you up to this point.

See, Alucard wasn’t ignoring you. Oh no. Not by a long shot. He was paying attention alright. Still is, actually. It’s just that it’s currently nighttime and the backseat windows are heavily tinted; His duster is such a deep and rich shade of red that it blends in with the inky shadows blanketing over His way too large body, chest too wide and legs are too fucking long; and His eyes, two pinpoints of gleaming vermillion that cut the black all around His sharp face, wholly fixated on you and you alone.

Can you be swallowed by the leather of the seat? Cause that would be freaking stellar if that could happen right now.

“I’m only going to say this once, revenant.” He snarls, and you can see the white of His teeth glistening from the void of His maw. “ You and I are **not** partners. You are not my equal. You’re nothing more than a waste of oxygen, a liability who’s only going to get in my way, and so your only job is to merely stay alive- though I doubt anyone will lose sleep if you manage to fuck that up.”

You don’t say anything back. What could you possibly say to all that?

He leans forward in His seat, not by much but enough to get His point across. To ensure that you know He’s not screwing around.

“In fact, you’re going to stay in this car and you’re not going to move an inch from it. Am I understood?”

With a dry throat and a dying voice, you merely nod your head once in response. But you don’t look away- you physically can’t- until He does, and when His eyes leave yours you’re slow to turn back in your seat.

…So it seems that His hatred stems from something else, something- dare you say- personal?

“Revenant”, a term that you’ve heard before but never in real life and never in reference to you. Why did He even call you that, what did He mean? _Does it matter_ , you think with a shuddering sigh, _my fear of Him is only more valid now. The moment we’re back at the estate, I’m getting the hell outta dodge._

The driver slides her hands across the top of the steering wheel until both rest on the left side, and she turns the wheel until the car pulls off of the road and parks parallel to the asphalt. In the distance you can see a hospital building, and the driver announces your arrival with a flat “we’re here” and wishes you both (or maybe just Alucard) a “happy hunting.”

You feel rather than hear the vampire exit the vehicle, though there’s no missing the angry slam of the car door as it locks back into place, and you glance at your own door handle before daring to peak at Him through the window- but of course He’s already disappeared out of sight, likely using His powers to quickly enter the hospital and leave you behind.

Another sigh, this time one so heavy that it physically expands your lungs to their max capacity, escapes you and hangs in the air of the car. 

“Worry not, hunter Murray. Mister Alucard will be finished within the hour,” the driver says.

You suppose that her statement is meant to comfort you, and you’re grateful for the effort, but it really only makes you want to bash your skull on the dashboard. Just the one time, though. No need for perma brain damage. God, what in the hell are you saying right now?!

_This is going to be one long ass hour_.

**Author's Note:**

> a/u: i miiiight have way too much fun writing alucard as a prick, but i swear there's a plot relevant reason for it. i just dunno if we'll ever get to explore it ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ there's a sequel to this that i'll be importing from my tumbls, however if there's anything y'all wanna see specifically then hit ya ghoul up.


End file.
